Apa yang ada dalam lemarimu?
by MarrySykess
Summary: Cerita Farlan sukses membuat Isabel ketakutan. Warning! OOC. Bahasa tidak baku. Garing setengah matang. Dan lain sebagainya.


Yoloo semuanya!

Kalian tau, entah kenapa saya lagi kepingin kisah yang horror sepertinya. Well, mungkin ini kisah horor pertama saya, mungkin juga tidak. Lagian saya ini gak bisa nulis sesuatu yang berbau horor, jadi maafkan saya ya jika kisah yang satu ini tidak begitu horor. Kisah ini juga cuma buat lucu-lucuan aja.

Baiklah, kita langsung mulai saja ya! Selamat membaca.

**-[xXx]-**

**Title :** Apa yang ada dalam lemarimu?

**Rated** : K+ saja

**Genre** : Humor &amp; Horror

**Disclaimer** : seluruh pemain saya pinjam dari Bp. Hajime Isayama, mohon maaf karena saya tidak mengabari beliau terlebih dahulu.

**Summary** :

Cerita dari Farlan sukses membuat Isabel ketakutan. Warning! OOC. Bahasa tidak baku. Garing setengah matang. Dan lain sebagainnya. [Isabel, Farlan, Levi] Isabel belum masuk list characters, jadi castnya saya tulis saja ya.

**-[xXx]-**

"Kamu tau kisah hantu dalam lemari?"

"Cih, lagi-lagi kisah horor. Sorry ya bang Farlan, mulai saat ini Isabel sudah tidak akan tertipu lagi dengan kisah horor buatanmu!" ucap gadis bersurai merah bata yakni Isabel.

Pria yang bernama Farlan menatap Isabel malas, "Aku serius, ini diambil dari kisah nyata soalnya!" ucapnya mantap.

"Kemarin juga diambil dari kisah nyata, bang! Nyatanya? Itu cuma big abang yang jatoh dari loteng!" Isabel kesel jika harus tertipu lagi dengan kisah horor bikinan Farlan. "Lagian ya bang, walaupun kau cerita begituan, Isabel kagak bakal takut! Di kamarnya Isabel kan gak ada lemari. Hehe!" ucap Isabel bangga sambil tertawa kolosal.

Levi yang tak keliatan batang idungnya, datang menghampiri Isabel mau pun Farlan, "Oii Bel, itu lemari yang ada di kamarnya Farlan aku pindah ke kamarmu! Biar kamu gak mondar-mandir nyariin baju!" jelas abang ini singkat kemudian pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Isabel berhenti tertawa. Farlan senyum-senyum misterius aja.

"Okay bang, lanjutkan ceritanya!" tampaknya penyakit penasaran Isabel kabuh kembali.

Senyum tipis Farlan semakin lebar, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Isabel. Gadis itu juga ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya, supaya jarak di antara mereka makin dekat.

"Jadi gini loh, Bel. Kejadian ini biasanya terjadi ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.10 malam." Farlan memulai ceritanya.

"Uih, tapikan kita gak punya jam, gimana mau tau jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.10 malam?" pertanyaan Isabel luncurkan, namun nada ketakutan jelas terdengar dari ucapan Isabel.

"Pokoknya pas hari sudah malam!"

"Tapikan kita di bawah tanah, bagaimana kita mau tau jika hari sudah malam? Cahaya matahari saja tidak dapat…" tanya Isabel lagi.

Farlan jengkel mendapatkan double question dari Isabel, "Kalau begitu ketika orang-orang sudah pada mau tidur!"

"Tapikan…"

"Isabel…!" bentak Farlan sambil mengebrak meja.

"Iya, bang! That's my name!" ucap Isabel latah. Farlan pijat-pijat pelipis, lelah dengan bocah dihadpannya. "Bang…" panggil Isabel, "Lanjutin ceritanya, bang!"

Mata Farlan kembali menatap Isabel malas, ia raih cangkir yang ada di hadapannya kemudian meminum isinya hingga tak bersisa.

"Haus ya, bang? Mau Isabel ambilin minum lagi?"

"Kagak, orang ini cangkir dihadapanku saja sudah gak ada isinya.." ucap Farlan pasrah. "Okay, kita lanjutkan ceritanya! Kali ini dengarkan baik-baik ya, Bel!"

Isabel mangguk-mangguk, nurut aja sama pria yang tentunya lebih tua darinya itu.

"Jika malam sudah tiba dan para manusia sudah pada terlelap, lemari yang ada di kamarmu itu akan bergoyang dengan sendirinya.. Padahal tak ada angin, tak ada gempa, tak ada apa-apa yang menggoyangkannya.."

"Terus apa dong, bang?"

"Nah itu dia, kan tadi aku sudah bilang! Dan dengan perlahan, pintu lemari akan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Tangan kering, keriput, dengan kuku yang tajam serta panjang, akan keluar dari dalam lemari tersebut. Mata sewarna merah darah menyala akan terlihat dari sela-sela pintu lemari,"

Isabel memeluk lututnya, inginnya sih tutup telinga, tapi dengan sigap Farlan meraih kedua tangan Isabel dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Rupa hantu memang tak jelas seperti apa, tapi setahuku, dari orang-orang yang pernah mengalaminya. Dia itu adalah seorang wanita berambut panjang, hitam, acak-acakkan, kusut, jeleklah pokoknya. Matanya yang sebelah kiri hilang, bola mata sebelah kanan keluar dari wadahnya alias mengantung. Pakaiannya kucel, seperti daster warna putih selutut. Dan kau tau apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia tau ada bocah yang belum tidur jika sudah pukul 10.10?" Farlan tersenyum misterius.

"APA!?" bentak Isabel penasaran, padahal sebenarnya takut.

"Oh tidak tidak tidak! Aku tak akan memberi tahumu.." ucap Farlan hendak berdiri dari posisi ia duduk dan melangkah pergi.

"Tidak, tunggu! Ceritakan hingga rampung!" Isabel menari baju Farlan, menyuruh pria itu agar duduk kembali.

"Kau yakin mau mendengarnya?"

"IYA! Cepat katakan…?" Isabel gemetaran tapi tetep maksa farlan buka mulut.

Pria itu menghela nafas pendek, "Jadi, dia akan…" terpotong bentar.

"Apa!?"

"Dia akan…"

"Apa!?"

"Dia akan…"

"Apa!? Cepat katakan…!"

"Dia akan menangkapmu.." Farlan yang entah bagaimana sudah berada dibelakang Isabel, menyentuh pinggang gadis itu secara tiba.

"WUUAAAAA….!" Isabel berteriak sejadinya saking kagetnya, Farlan hanya bisa cekikikan melihat wajah konyol Isabel yang ketakutan.

Pria yang tak disebutkan namanya dari tadi, Levi maksudnya, yang tampaknya sedang sibuk bersih-bersih datang menghampiri keduanya. "Oii, kalian ini ngapain sih!? Berisik tau…!"

Isabel masih teriak-teriak kayak Spongebob yang di episode SlahSlingi- apalah itu author gak tau cara nulisnya. Farlan sudah berhenti tertawa, Levi diem aja. Kedua pria ini ngeliatin Isabel dengan tatapannya yang sama.

"Oii, Isabel.." panggil Farlan. Isabel gak denger, teriakkannya mengalahkan suara panggilan Farlan.

"Kamu ngapain Isabel, Far!?" muka Levi horor, ngeliatin Farlan dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Gak ngapa-ngapain kok, ini Isabelnya aja yang lebay.. Oii, Bel! Udah Bel, aku cuma bercanda!" Farlan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Isabel, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari teriakan panjangnya.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku cuma bercanda! Gak ada itu hantu!" jelas Farlan malas. Levi ngeliatin Farlan maupun Isabel secara bergantian, gak ngerti dengan pembicaraan mereka.

"Jadi?"

"Itu semua hanya cerita yang aku karang buat nakut-nakutin kamu!"

Isabel kedip-kedip, Farlan memalingkan mukanya malas, Levi gak ngerti jadinya pergi aja dari TKP.

"Oh…, jadi itu semua cuma bohongan. Lucu sekali ya kau membohongiku seperti itu.." ucap Isabel.

"Situ sendiri percaya!"

**-[xXx]-**

Malam pun tiba, semua terasa sangat sunyi. Bagaikan kota mati, tak ada suara manusia sama sekali yang menghiasi kekosongan malam ini.

Gadis yang kita kenal bernama Isabel ini tak bisa memjamkan matanya sama sekali, di pandangnya lemari yang baru-baru ini berpindah tempat ke kamarnya. Perlahan, ia dekati lemari tersebut, membukanya dan melihat apa isinya. Hanya beberapa pakaian dan juga peralatan 3D Manuver miliknya. Ia menghela nafas, sembari menutupnya pelan. Melihat sedikit cahaya dari ruang tamu diluar kamarnya, tampaknya kedua abangnya belum terlelap.

Isabel melangkah keluar, sedikit mengintip apa yang dilakukan dua pria yang satu atap dengannya. Farlan dan Levi tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang Isabel sendiri pasti tak akan mengetahuinya. Di pertajam pendengarannya pun, tetep aja gak kedengaran.

Levi melirik, sadar dengan kehadiran Isabel. "Kamu sedang apa disitu?" tanyanya.

"Aku.." Isabel mainan kedua jarinya.

"Tidur sana!" perintah Levi, "Bocah sepertimu seharusnya sudah tidur pada jam-jam segini."

Farlan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya layaknya sedang mengusir Isabel agar kembali ke kamarnya. "Sana tidur, nanti kalau gak tidur di gangguin sama hantu lemari loh..." ucap Farlan sedikit jahil. Isabel cemberut, tentu saja, ia sebenarnya takut tidur sendirian. Dengan langkah ogah-ogahan dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu pelan tapi masih lirik-lirik kedua abangnya.

Levi menatap Farlan, "Hantu lemari apaan sih?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok, bang."

Kembali ke Isabel. Gadis ini menghela nafas sejenak, berpikir matang-matang. Kemudian mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Sudahlah Isabel, tak usahlah kau takut dengan cerita jadi-jadiannya bang Farlan! Sudah jelas-jelas kalau dia itu pasti ngarang cuma buat nakut-nakutin. Gak itu yang namanya hantu, haha..." Isabel menyemangati dirinya sendiri, melangkah ke arah ranjangnya, menarik selimut, dan mulai mencoba memejamkan mata.

Sing~ hening kayak kuburan. Ruang tamu sudah sepi, tampaknya Levi maupun Farlan sudah terlelap. Suasana sepi seperti ini justru malah membuat gadis bersurai merah bata ini kembali membuka kedua matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Duh..., kenapa disaat seperti ini aku malah gak bisa tidur?" gumam Isabel. "Iih, merem-merem-merem-merem!" Isabel menapar kedua pipinya, berharap pingsan karena tamparannya sendiri, tapi mana mungkin ya.

Guruduk-gruduk!

Isabel terduduk di kasurnya setelah mendengar bunyi-bunyi aneh, "Bunyi apa itu?"

Tok-tok!

Isabel merapatkan dirinya pada selimut tercinta, jantung mulai berdetak kencang, keringat mengalir, perlahan melirik ke arah lemari yang entah kenapa posisinya agak sedikit bergeser, makin menambah kencangnya detak jantung Isabel.

"HIIIII...!"

Kriek, pintu lemari sedikit terbuka. Isabel membatu, kaki tangan tak mau di gerakan, suara nyangkut di tenggorokkan gak mau keluar. Seperti kata Farlan sebelumnya, lemari tak terbuka sepenuhnya, hanya menyisakan celah sedikit. Kemudian tangan dengan kuku yang panjang perlahan keluar, dan...

"WUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Isabel berteriak sejadinya.

Levi maupun Farlan yang terjatuh dari kasur akibat teriakkan Isabel langsung saja berlari menuju tempat kejadian perkara.

"Ada apa ada apa!?" tanya Farlan, Levi ngikut di belakangnya.

Isabel yang saking ketakutannya, langsung nyantol di belakang big abangnya. Kedua tangan memeluk leher Levi, kedua kaki juga ikut meluk badan Levi. "Itu... itu..." ucapnya takut sedikit terisak.

Kedua mas ganteng ini sedikit bingung, "Itu apa?" kali ini giliran Levi yang bertanya. Isabel ga mau lepas dari Levi.

"Lemarinya... lemarinya...!"

Tanda tanya besar di Levi juga Farlan, "Lemarinya kenapa?" Farlan bertanya, kemudian sedikit berpikir sembari menatap lemari di kamar Isabel.

"Cek, Far..." perintah Levi santai.

"Eh, what!? Aku?" Farlan terkejut, Levi angguk-angguk kepala.

"Astaga..." pria surai coklat muda itu menggaruk rambutnya, "ini pasti gara-gara ceritaku tadi..." perlahan dengan langkah mantap ia mendekati lemari, "Sudahlah, Bel. Ceritaku itu gak usah dipercaya, aku cuma ngarang-ngarang aja kok. Gak ada apa-apa deh di dalam lemari ini."

Mendengar ucapan Farlan, Isabel sedikit mengintip dibalik punggung Levi. Levi diam tak mengerti.

"Lihat..." pintu lemari dibuka tanpa Farlan menoleh kedalam lemari, "gak ada apa-apakan di dalamnya..."

Wanita tergantung, dengan darah bercucuran dimana-mana, rambut acak-acak berantakan, mata sebelah kanan keluar dari wadahnya, kuku tajam dan panjang, perutnya robek menunjukkan bagian dalamnya, bahkan ususnya mengantung keluar bersamaan dengan kedua ginjalnya, pokoknya author kagak bakalan nggambar nih hantu deh.

Seketika itu juga,

"KYAAAAAAA...!" suara Isabel paling keras, Levi kayaknya stay cool makanya gak teriak, cuma ya kaget aja ngeliat begonoan di dalam lemari, Farlan sih gak tau apa-apa, orang dia gak liat.

**-[xXx]-**

Besoknya, Levi memaksa Farlan untuk membuang lemari itu kemana, mau dikasihin tetangga kek, mau dibakar kek, mau dimaem kek, Levi gak urus. Pokoknya tuh lemari harus sudah menghilang dari kediaman mereka.

"Sudah bang, lemarinya sudah aku buang!" ucap Farlan.

Levi diem aja natep Farlan, "Itu lemari kamu yang nyarikan?" Farlan angguk-angguk kepala. "Dapet darimana?"

Pria yang diberi pertanyaan ini sedikit berpikir, "Oh itu, sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, rumah sebelahkan sudah gak ada yang huni tuh. Gak tau deh sebabnya apa kenapa tuh rumah kosong, padahal perabotan dalam lemari itu masih bisa dipake semua, kan sayang kan kalau gak digunakan. Makanya aku ambil salah satu, tuh lemari itu yang saya ambil..." jawab Farlan enteng. Levi bengong, mulutnya sedikit menganga natap Farlan.

Tok tok tok! Pintu depan diketuk.

Levi maupun Farlan saling toleh-menoleh, siapa orang yang berani ketak-ketuk pintu rumah mereka? Mata Levi menatap Farlan, mengisyaratkan agar Farlan mengecek siapa yang ngetuk pintu. Pria yang disuruh melangkah perlahan, menggenggam gagang pintu, membukanya perlahan. Isabel yang denger suara ketuk pintu segera menghampiri kedua abangnya.

"Loh?" Farlan sedikit terkejut ketika pintu sudah terbuka dengan sempurna. Isabel memandang Levi dengan tanda tanya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kedua manusia ini langsung saja menghampiri pria yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa, bang?" tanya Isabel.

"Siapa'e, Far?" tanya Levi.

Farlan tak menjawab, dia diam sejuta bahasa. Mungkin agak sedikit gemetaran kebelet pipis, bercanda.

"Eh!?" ucap Isabel maupun Levi terkejut.

Lemari yang kokoh berdiri dihadapan mereka, selembar kertas tergantung di gagang pintunya, sederet tulisan dengan tinta merah pekat layaknya darah.

**'****Kalian tak akan bisa lari dariku!'**

**-END-**

Udah gitu aja? Horor bagian mananya coba? Sudahlah, terima kasih yang sudah membaca. Tinggalkan review jika ingin.


End file.
